Signal processing and distribution networks, such as those employed within phased array antennas, switched beam antennas and sector scanning satellite antennas, typically require the use of signal coupling devices which subdivide or distribute a signal of interest to a plurality of ports In environments, such as airborne and spaceborne systems, where volume and weight constraints dictate the need for reduced size and low power, conventional power divider networks, containing elements such as ferrite circulators, do not offer a practical scheme for meeting the requirements of low loss, minimum D.C. power consumption and reduced cost.